The Cullen's and Bella's Views on Various Things
by qwsedcrfvt
Summary: If you've read Emmett Cullen's Views on the Nintendo Wii or High School Musical, these will be one-shots in the same pattern, all in one nice little package. Otherwise, the title really says it all. Rating for slight use of language in some chapters.
1. Emmet's Views On the Nintendo Wii

**Emmett's Views On… The Nintendo Wii**

"And what do you want for Christmas Emmett?" Bella teased, leaning into Edward.

"A Nintendo Wii!" Emmett screeched, jumping up and down.

"Good luck with that," Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"We have more than enough money," Emmett said.

"I meant good luck finding one," Carlisle smirked.

Emmett stopped jumping up and down, "What do you mean?" He asked this slowly.

"I mean that everyone wants them," Carlisle answered even slower. "And they can't find them anywhere."

Emmett's eyes widened in horror, "B-b-but that can't be possible!"

"Sorry, but true Emmett." Edward smirked.

Emmett dropped to his knees, burying his head in his hands. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" He dry-sobbed. "IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" He beat the floor with his hands, shaking the house. "IT IS LOGICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Edward stood up, pulling Bella with him. "I think it might be smart to vacate the premises." Bella laughed and followed him out. Lucky Carlisle.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, sashaying into the room.

"Emmett's having a tantrum," Carlisle shrugged.

"Again?" Carlisle nodded. "What over this time?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to answer, but then Emmett wailed. "I WON'T GET A Wii! THAT'S ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIPPOS, RHINOS, OR YOU!!!" He lay on the floor, becoming still.

"How long do you think it will take him to recover?" Alice whispered.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1," Carlisle smiled.

Emmet jumped up. "Rosalie! I'm bored!"

* * *

Emmett stared at the small box-shaped present suspiciously. "What is this?" He picked it up, and frowned. "It's way too light to be what I wanted it to be." He pouted, and set it aside.

Edward walked into the room, pulling Bella along. "Merry Christmas everyone!" She said happily.

"Very bad Christmas," Emmett grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Bella asked, trying to stop her laughing.

"I didn't get a Wii," He said. "SANTA HAS DISAPOINTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Bella picked up the gift next to him, and slowly unwrapped it.

"Um, Emmett?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

She handed him the gift, Emmett took one look and cried. "NOW I'M HALLUCINATING! IT ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE FOR A VAMPIRE TO HALLUCINATE!" Then he sat up, and examined what Bella was holding. "A Wii! SANTA HAS NOT FAILED ME!" After that, he ran from the room to set it up.

Bella looked to Edward, "Does this happen every year?"

Edward sighed, clearly exasperated. "More or less."

Bella grinned, "I knew something had to make Christmas interesting year after year."

"EDWARD!!!! I NEED HELP!!!!" They heard Emmett scream.

"And that happens every year also," Alice laughed.

"And what follows after always follows," Esme smirked.

"I BROKE IT!!!"

* * *

**A/N- hee, hee. I think I'll write a series of one-shots like this. With various _Twilight_ charaters' views. Next up... Edward, Alice, and Bella's views on _High School Musical_!**


	2. High School Musical

Bella, Edward, and Alice's View On… High School Musical

**Bella, Edward, and Alice's View On… **_**High School Musical**_

Bella, Edward, and Alice walked up to school, wondering why everyone seemed to be staring at them. This didn't look good. Mike, Eric, and Tyler soon came up to them, pulling at Bella, and singing,

_No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
it is better by far  
to keep things as they are  
don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo_

"What are they doing?" Edward wondered out loud. "What happened?"

"High School Musical," One lone girl whispered in horror.

"O.M.G.!" Alice screeched. "I can't believe I missed it." She started to sob, without tears of course. Bella was trying to escape from the boys, and Edward looked lost.

"Too. Many. Bad. Singing. VOICES!" He yelled, clamping his hands over his ears in pain.

"I never thought I'd be able to break free from them," Bella panted. A group of people burst out singing,

_We're breaking free!_

_We're soaring, flying,_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,_

_If we're trying,_

_We're breaking free_

Bella looked scared, Edward looked like he was in pain, and Alice wondered if she taped it on TiVo. Jessica grabbed Bella's arm, gripping it hard.

_This is not what I want,_

_This is not what I planned,_

_And I just got to say,_

_I do not understand!_

Bella ran, tripping over the curb, and Mike caught her.

_This is the start,_

_Of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you_

Edward grabbed Bella protectively, and growled at Mike. They walked into first period, which happened to be English. Luckily, everyone seemed absorbed in their books, because every Friday, they read all hour. The hours passed tensely, and by lunchtime, Bella wanted to just skip it.

"But there's going to be singing!" She whined to Edward.

"You didn't eat breakfast, you have to eat lunch!" Edward argued.

"Eddie's right Bella!" Alice chimed in. "Plus I don't want to miss another song!" Bella desperately tried to hold on to a corner in the wall, but they dragged her to the lunchroom anyways. That's vampires for you.

Bella desperately wished for earplugs, and sat down at their usual table with her head buried in her arms. They survived the rest of the day, but they never expected what awaited them at the Cullen household.

_It's hard to believe,_

_That I couldn't see,_

_That you were always right beside me,_

_Thought I was alone,_

_With no one to hold,_

_But you were always right beside me,_

_This feeling's like no other,_

_I want you to know!_

"I think all hell has frozen over," Edward mumbled, his jaw slack at the sight before them. Emmet and Jasper singing and dancing to High School Musical. There is no escape…


End file.
